jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tigerman531
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jeffrey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rtgoh1 (Talk) 23:19, March 10, 2013 You did it! I'm so happy for you! Hey Tigerman, It's really awesome to talk to you, I was wondering maybe Xion can Staar in my Adventure where The Miztyk Knights Meet Professor Layton? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey bud, i want to add Genie to the team. Hey bud, it seems that a user says that we should add the Creeper from The Black Caulron. What you do say to that? Hey Tigerman, perhaps maybe Xion could be with my team to see the Fantasia performances? If not, that's okay. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 14:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Where's Ren? We need him now! You're welcome! Can you that tell guy to shut up? I mean, can you tell that mean guy to shut up? Where's Ren when we need him? What time when Ren come back? What is the mean guy doing? What is wrong with that mean guy? What happened to the mean guy? What happened to Brermeerkat's videos on youtube? When they come back? Somethings' wrong with YouTube again. - Rtgoh1. I'm getting scared right now. -Rtgoh1 New Episode Hey Tigerman531, Have you thought about the idea I gave you for Xion meeting Lucifer through a nightmare from Pitch? If so, maybe I could create the scene and animate it, and see from there. What do you say? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks anyway Tigerman, at least I tried.Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep I'm a Friend of DarkbladeCade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 16:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh I Have, Made My Character Profile Hope You Check It Out! Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Why Thank-You! ^_^ Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:31, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ROAR'N & BEYOND I Always Say!!!! Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) "May The Force Be With You!" Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 17:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Who's Messing With The Wiki Page, WHO?!?!?!? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 16:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh Ok Then! xD Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 17:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) (i39darkblade): I'm thinking about doing The Ed's Adventures of the Running Man. (i39darkblade) You know that movie called Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom? (i39darkblade): So should we replace Roxy? It amazes me too Tiger he refuses to get help, we got him a psychiatrist but he refuses to go. He needs help BAD.TCprairiedog (talk) 19:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I39darkblade: Can you help me with something? We need more Darkblade adventures. Hey Buddy, Hope You & Darkblade Make Awesome Crossover. Can I Think About It? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 17:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 17:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry what's been going on on YouTube. K Got It! WAIT He's Got The Hots For Holi Would?Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 22:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) When are you going to make your Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series? ~ Iamnater1225 i have an idea for a member of team hacker Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz Hey Tigerman, I was wondering, What would happen if Jeffrey Dragonheart was challenged to a duel by Zero (Code Geass)? The reason why i'm asking you this question is because I was curious if you've ever seen Code Geass before, if not, I recommend you check it out, it's really good. Hey Dude. If You Have Ideas For What New Members I Should Put for The Galactic Alliance Squad. Please Let Me Know.Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 18:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Not a Fan of X-Men. But I'll Think About It!Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 21:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Messages from Iamnater1225 Which team will Zecora join? You know, I could use yours and Rgoh1's help with the images of my favorite fanmade characters if you two are interested. http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Doppler-Family-fanart-yayyy-53322241 Just the children of Doctor Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia, Think you two can help out? If so, Take your time. But Rgoh1 is and I've been trying to get his responce. Planning to do a Crossover Trailer of Ben Skywalker's Adventures of Teen Titans Around This October. Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 06:18, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm Thinking Sometime in The Future I'm Gotta Make My Character Ask Kara Zor-El the Big Question! But the Problem is I'm Not that Good at After Effects That Much. What do You Think I Should Do? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 19:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) That's Why I'm Gotta Work Hard. on It Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 19:21, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I Gotta Need It LOL Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 19:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Your Jeffery Dragonheart?!?!? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 02:14, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Ben: NICE! Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 02:18, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Request from Aaron The Wise '91 Hey Tigerman, I was wondering if your a fan of Benny, Johnny, & Leo's Adventures series? The reason I'm asking you is because I actually saw the series, & it's really amazing how he drew all those animal like creatures. And if so, what did you think of their adventures? One more thing, Maybe when you bring your adventures series to life, could you do a crossover with STAR WARS like Ren's Jaden(Aladdin)? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:46, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Fantastic, Which is your favorite adventure? My favorite adventure is where they meet Dumbo, along Derek, Margo, & Mokey in The Greatest Adventures from the Bible, & the telling of Noah's Ark. P.S. Hewylewis has just started doing an adventure with the fantasy adventure team as they meet King Kong, in 1933, adding on he plans on having them meet Logan's Adventure Team as they meet, The Swan Princess. Wow, Now that is some dream, I hope you make it possible. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 20:46, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tigerman, Your Halloween episodes are going to be shown on Halloween? Is this a new series too? The reason I'm asking you this is because of the new series that goes with Halloween, & Halloween is my favorite holiday. In fact my birthday is before Halloween, mainly October 29. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:34, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tigerman, Just checking in to see how your doing. Say I might be wondering, Who's your favorite member of Benny, Leo, & Johnny's Adventures? My favorite is Benny The Beast. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tigerman, I was wondering who your favorite eygptian god is? I asked Ren already, my favorite are Ma'at, Anubis, Set, Osiris, Isis, and Horus. Also what is your favorite halloween story? Mine is The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) News Het Tigerman, I finsihed my stroy For Aaron's Adventures of Popeye The Sailor Meets Sindbad The Sailor! I was wondering if you could give me your feed on it, and see what you think. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 15:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) General Hey Tigerman, I was wondering how you've been, and was hoping if I could do a written adventure called Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Adventures in Saint Seiya: Warriors of The Final Holy Battle. The reason why is because I wanted to see how Aaron would meet Jaden and Jeffrey for the first time, with some new friends joining him. Let me Know, Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 19:01, August 26, 2013 (UTC) There's site maintanence going on on YouTube right now. -Rtgoh1 Hopefully, it won't take too long. -Rtgoh1 I had an idea based on the level I'm at. -Rtgoh1 I'm at the Timeless River now. And I was curious on this. Would you like to see Jeffrey and Xion retrotized? Like the old black and white Disney cartoons? -Rtgoh1 Sweetl Jeffrey shouldn't too difficult. But I'll need help with Xion. -Rtgoh1 We've gotta study how cartoon characters looked in the retro cartoons. -Rtgoh1 Don't worry. I can take care of clothing. : ) -Rtgoh1 I'm thinking about doing this 'cause do you know when Retro cartoons were made? -Rtgoh1 The very first one dates back to 1908. -Rtgoh1 Of coarse, they don't make cartoons like that anymore. So, out of curiousity and just for the fun of it, let's retrotize Jeffrey and Little Xion. -Rtgoh1 Than that means....... Ah, geez. I've gotta create look for ALL the characters! X P -Rtgoh1 Unless only selected members go to the Timeless River. -Rtgoh1 Don't get me wrong. I LOVE to draw. But I feel like doing all the characters would take forever. -Rtgoh1 I'm just saying that to do them all would take a lifetime. So that's why I'd prefer it if a selected group of characters went to the Timeless River. -Rtgoh1 And for me, Jaden, Alexis, Beetles, Tammy, and DJ. Wanna guess where I'm at now? -Rtgoh1 I'm done at the Timeless River now. I'm at Port Royal now. -Rtgoh1 My sister's favorite level in the whole game. -Rtgoh1 Are you kidding?! She's OBSESSED with it!!! -Rtgoh1 Hey, buddy. How much are you willing to bet that the Pirates of The Caribbean sequels are gonna be in Kingdom Hearts 3? -Rtgoh1 Me too. More than Davy Jones, I can also see Sora fight the Kracken too. -Rtgoh1 I doubt it. Up 'til now, only true Disney films have appeared in Kingdom Hearts. -Rtgoh1 I just don't think it's possible. Star Wars and Marvel is not 100% Disney. -Rtgoh1 I'll bet Wreck-it Ralph will be in Kingdom Hearts 3 though. -Rtgoh1 A thought. Feel like doing Pirates of the Caribbean together? -Rtgoh1 After all, what with cursed pirates, cannibals, krackens, and Davy Jones, Jeffrey and Jaden are definitely gonna wanna work together on this. -Rtgoh1 And word of advice, keep Xion EXTRA safe during this! -Rtgoh1 Especially with the cannibals! -Rtgoh1